


sweet like sugar venom

by kadma



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Adultery, Biting, F/F, Guilt, Hate Sex, Kayfabe Compliant, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma/pseuds/kadma
Summary: It should get harder every time Candice returns, but it doesn’t. It gets frighteningly easier.Written forNight on Fic Mountain 2018.Written for Terrible Choices in my@genprompt_bingo card.





	sweet like sugar venom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



Candice is here again. She tries to fight it, but her body needs this, even if her mind can't justify what she's doing, or with whom. 

"Get in and shut the door," comes an authoritative voice from the bedroom. Candice grits her teeth. She locks the door and slips her copy of the key into the back pocket of her jeans. She steps forward. She pauses, glancing at the bedroom door that's ajar enough to reveal a ray of artificial golden light. She looks over her shoulder at the door and forces herself further into the apartment.

Zelina spares her visitor a single glance as she puts down her bottle of perfume and sheds her bathrobe, all in one fluid movement. Her damp skin glows tawny brown; the steam pouring out of the bathroom suggests she's freshly showered. Her hair, still dry, drapes back over her shoulders, exposing the curve of her modest breasts and revealing hardening brown nipples.

Despite everything, Candice can't look away.

“Strip," orders Zelina. "I don't have all day to wait around for you."

Candice's fingers quickly move over fabric, buttons, and elastic, until all she has left is her skin. The lamps in Zelina's room refuse to relent; the light reaches out, illuminating everything she wants, and yet doesn’t want to see.

It happens so fast, every single time. She blinks; Zelina’s on top of her, pushing her down, _holding_ her down, attacking her with a frenzied lust she desperately reciprocates. She doesn’t understand why it has to be this way. But it’s raw and it hurts and she deserves it.

Candice squeezes those pert breasts hard, savouring Zelina’s gasp and the way her eyes seem to grow even darker. Zelina replies with a nip under her earlobe, that sensitive spot that makes her knees tremble.

“Come on, Vega,” she gasps, leaning back and waiting for Zelina to crawl towards her.

But she doesn't. Instead, Zelina leans over the side of the bed, pulling out a container from underneath. She raises a finger to silence Candice’s impending question; she adjusts something, something that clinks and squeaks, and turns around.

“Ride me.”

Candice's body seems to move on its own; she’s not here, really. She’s not the one on her knees, working the lube up and down the slender plastic dildo, she’s not the one staring Zelina in those captivating eyes and relishing the shift in her breath.

Zelina, somehow, regains control; Candice is pulled on top of her, forced onto the toy without so much as a warning. She stifles a scream by biting Zelina’s shoulder. Zelina chuckles in response. She presses her body flush to Candice’s heated skin, pulling her down so their faces hang a breath apart. Her thrusts are shallow and quick. Candice takes these precious seconds to adjust to the size and shape of the dildo.

For better or for worse, it fills her up in a way she longs to be filled. It’s thinner than—- than what she’s used to. It’s longer, too, hitting new parts of her as Zelina deepens her thrusts.

"Is that psychopath right, Candice?" 

She's pulled down from the heights of her tainted pleasure by Zelina's blunt, breathless question. That wicked shine in her eyes is more than cruelty, more than a confirmation of her sadistic streak. As if to drive the venom deeper into Candice, she locks her unflinching stare onto Candice's eyes and snaps her hips up sharply.

The strap-on hits her just right; Candice releases a strangled moan.

"It makes sense," Zelina pants, spacing out her words between thrusts. "That's why you keep crawling back to me. If your husband isn't _man_ enough to fuck you good, like I--"

"Shut up--"

Zelina laughs. "Like I do."

Candice's face burns. Zelina is not right, she _can't_ be right, because Johnny's occupied right now, and it's not his fault that he's been too -- too --

A sharp pain brings Candice back again. Zelina's hand curls tightly into her hair. Candice doesn't give in: she bites her lip to keep in the pain, staring Zelina down as the toy continues to pump in and out of her at a steady pace, a measured pace, a pace that keeps her wet but it's not enough, it's never enough because it's not done out of love, but out of need—

Candice closes her eyes. It should get harder every time she returns, but it doesn’t. It gets frighteningly easier.

"At least have the decency to look at me when I'm fucking you," Zelina snarls. "Didn't that _boy_ of yours teach you any manners?"

Candice captures those rotten lips in a kiss just to shut her up, because she's cruel and correct and Candice just wants to try to come and then get out of this place, this place that is entirely not her home, not her bedroom, this place that has parts of Zelina all over it. She bites down, harder than she ever has before, and pulls a dark red trail from the inside of Zelina's mouth.

Zelina's hips thrust harder; for such a small woman, her dexterity and her stamina are formidable. If she were anyone else, if this was anytime else, Candice would be impressed. If –- If someone she adored, who adored her, was fucking her with such ferocity, she’d be in heaven.

But right now, with the smell of sweat and sex and Zelina's expensive perfume seeping into her every pore, she just wants this to be over.

Closing her eyes against Zelina’s contorting face and vile, hurried whispers of oncoming orgasm, Candice plays out the movie that happens once she’s free. She’ll wait for Zelina to clean herself up; she’ll take the towel Zelina tosses onto her overheated, exhausted body. She'll crawl to the shower, trying, in vain, to scrub the betrayal off her skin. She’ll walk out of Zelina’s place without a word or a promise. She’ll leave with the intention of pushing her key back under the door.

She’ll go home with the metal pressed against her palm and pretend that everything is fine.


End file.
